Sasori's Birthday Bundle (Traducido)
by Midtrogeno82
Summary: Autora original: Happii Haden Ocho días. Ocho capítulos. Ocho historias de cumpleaños independientes. Ocho Sasoris celebrando ocho cumpleaños. Desde los deseos de cumpleaños hasta los platos de cumpleaños, siga mientras dedicamos los próximos ocho días a un personaje hermoso y de ficción. / Se aplican varios temas y clasificaciones /


**¡Hola! Les traigo otra traducción de la escritora Happii Haden, estaré actualizando lo mas pronto posible.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **u/2456996/Happii-Haden**

¡Y empezamos!

ADVERTENCIA: Smol beans, disfraces de animales que asustan niños, y baby smooches

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

Era casi el décimo cumpleaños de Sasori y el ya no podía esperar por que se terminara. Mientras mas crecia cada año, empezaba a darse cuenta que le disgustaba tener una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus estúpidos padres jamas escuchan sus deseos. Siempre hacían justo lo opuesto a lo que el quería. Una recomendación para un parque de atracciones se volvía en una fiesta en un parque común y aburrido, una fiesta en un restaurante terminaba siendo en su casa, ¡y cuando el sugirió tener una fiesta en casa ellos tuvieron el descaro de enviarlo a un tonto restaurante de juegos arcade para niños! Eso es exactamente lo que ellos tuvieron que hacer esta vez. Sasori solo quería tener una pequeña reunión en casa. Pero sus padres insitieron en ese estupido lugar llamado Akatsuki's Piazza Fun-Land. Lo peor de todo, ¡ellos querían que invitara a su clase entera también!

Sasori estaba reacio por invitar a sus compañeros de clase, pero no era como si tuviera opción. Aún y si el no quisiera invitar a los otros niños, sabía que sus padres les enviaría invitaciones de todos modos. Apestaba que su madre fuera la lider de mesa directiva de los padres de familia. Justo cuando el pelirrojo pensaba que no podia ser peor, su mama tenia que ir y provar que estaba equivocado.

Ahí esta el niño. El era el vecino de Sasori y fue apodado como "el niño peste". Todos los otros niños de la cuadra siempre se burlaban y molestaban a su pequeño vecino rubio. Sasori no se burlaba exactamente del niño, pero el sabía que arruinaria su reputación si alguna vez llegase a hablar con el. Igual, el pelirrojo no podia culpar los vecinos del niño. El rubio se lo merecia. Su cabello era largo y todo el tiempo enredado. Parecía que nunca se bañaba porque siempre olía como a basura. Diablos, ¡Sasori estaba seguro que el niño jamas se cepillaba los dientes tampoco! No era como si de hecho lo supiera, jamás habia hablando con el.

Además de su revoltosa apariencia, el rubio era un completo rarito. Todos los dias después de la escuela, el niño suele correr hacia su patio y arrojar su mochila al suelo y vaciandola de todo sus contenidos, con contenidos refiriendose a solo a una carpeta de tarea, un bloc de notas, un paquete de crayones y algunos snacks robados de la alacena. Acomoda todas sus cosas y hace su tarea en el suelo. El niño prácticamente vivía afuera. Incluso usaba el baño que esta detrás del cobertizo. La cosa mas desagradable de todo era cuando el rubio desaparecía en el cobertizo y regresaba con una jarra llena de gusanos. El rubio tira la jarra entera sobre el suelo en un pedazo de papel y _juega_ con los animalillos. Sasori sentía escalosfrios cada vez que el niño comía un snack con sus manos agusanadas y mugrientas.

El niño era el niño que la madre de Sasori le hizo invitar a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Absolutamente lo peor. "Pero mamaaaaaaa", el pelirrojo chillaba, pisando fuertemente el piso con su pequeño pie. "¡No quiero invitarlo! ¡Me va a avergonzar!"

Su madre negó con su cabeza y regañó a su hijo, "Deidara es un buen niño".

"Pero mamaaaaaaa, ¡el es el niño peste! Todo el mundo se burlara de mi- ¡Aw! ¡Mama!" Sasori se quejó de nuevo cuando su mama le jalo de la oreja.

"Sasori Akasuna" regañó su madre, "Lo sabes muy bien. ¡No llamamos a otras personas peste! Ahora ve ahí y dale la invitación o si no no tendrás un cumpleaños para nada!"

Gruñendo, el pelirrojo arrebató la invitación olvidad de la mesa y marchó hacia la puerta haciendo rabieta. Así que, el dia antes de su fiesta, Sasori dejó la seguridad de su hogar para ir a darle al niño peste una invitación.

Salió hacia la puerta trasera, rezando por que nadie lo fuera a ver. Apretó el sobre en sus ahora manos sudadas. Lo único que dividía sus patios era una valla de cadenas rotas. Ahí estaba el rubio con su libreta, crayones y gusanos. Sasori frunció el ceño y metió el sobre en su bolsillo, acercandose al niño.

"Eh... Deidara, ¿cierto?" murmuró,

Al sonido de su nombre, el rubio volteó bruscamente casi azontando su cabello enmarañado contra la cara de Sasori. "¿Hm?"

Sasori parpadeó, "¿Hm...?"

"¡Hm!" El niño se levantó y le tendió su mano sucia, algo que hizo temblar a Sasori. "¡Soy Deidara!"

El pelirrojo miró la mano y extendió su manga hacia abajo para cubrir su mano. De mala gana estrechó su mano con la de el. "Mira, niño, mi mama-"

"¿Como te llamas?" El chico interrumpió con su sonrisa dulce y tonta.

Sasori pausó, mirando fijamente al rubio. Parecía que ese niño no tenía modales y Sasori ni pudo evitar notar que los dientes frontales del niño estaban separados. Eso realmente no ayudaba a la apariencia de Deidara. "Sasori..." finalmente respondió.

Los ojos azules del niño se iluminaron. "¡Ese es un nombre genial! Hm, El mio es muy tonto, pe- pero hey, ¡¿Quieres jugar!? ¡Hoy es la carrera de los gusanos y son las finales!"

"¿Las finales, dices?" Sasori sacudió su cabeza. "Uh, mira, me encantaría jugar contigo, pero tengo que ir a cenar pronto". Era una mentira. La cena era hasta las 5, pero el no quería permanecer mas de lo que necesitaba.

"Oh..." El sentimiento de desepción fue evidente en la cara del niño.

"Si, pero... Ahm..." Sasori sacó el sobre y lo extendió hacia el rubio desaliñado. "Toma, es por mañana... mi fiesta de cumpleaños. No tienes que darme nada o incluso venir si no quieres. Mi mama solo-"

"¡Whoa!" No tomó mucho para el que rubio sonriera ampliamente otra vez. "Incluso...¡Incluso tiene mi nombre en el! ¡Hm! ¿¡Puedo ir a tu fiesta de verdad!? ¡Le preguntaré a mi mama! Oh, wow, ¡Esto es genial! ¡HM!"

Sasori por poco gritó cuando el rubio lo atrapó en un abrazo rompe huesos.

"¡Gracias gracias!" Deidara practicamente gritaba en su oido.

El pelirrojo se encogió y apenas regreso el abrazo. "Uh... si, mira, debo irme"

Deidara se alejó, sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus mejillas probablemente quedaran adoloridas. "¡Hm! ¡Te veré mañana! ¡Me aseguraré de darte algo super guay!"

Sasori asintió y rapidamente corrió hacia su casa, sintiendo la necesidad de tomar un baño. Miró abajo hacia su ropa y no encontró rastros de suciedad o nada parecido, pero aún podía sentir los gérmenes arrastrandose sobre su piel. Con Deidara invitado su madre sería feliz, pero ahora el iba a ser el hazme reir en la escuela.

Solo parecía ser peor para Sasori. 8 de Noviembre se supone que tendría que ser un dia emocionante, pero todo lo que el pelirrojo sentía era pavor. Tenía que levantarse temprano y alistarse para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Eso incluía vestirse con algo apropiado y arreglar su cabello con esmero. Sasori no era un chico mañanero, asi que cuando su madre llegó a interrumpir a las nueve de la mañana en un fin de semana, el pequeño no podía evitar hacer un alboroto. Mientras comían el desayuno se encontró con noticias devastadoras. Ellos tendrían que llevar a Deidara hacia la fiesta y regresarlo. Eso significaba que tendría que llegar a su fiesta con el niño peste. Como si invitarlo no fuera suficiente, ¡ahora todo mundo pensará que a el le agrada el niño peste! Este iba a ser el peor cumpleños de la historia.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de irse, su madre le hizo ir y hablarle a Deidara. Sasori se aseguraría de ser discreto. Pensando que el niño rubio estaría afuera, primero checó el patio. Desafortunadamente para el, parecía que el no estaba afuera. Esto quería decir que el tendría que ir a la puerta del niño y posiblemente entrar. Sabiendo que no sería muy apropiado tocar desde la puerta de atras, Sasori caminó penosamente hacia el porche de sus vecinos, esperando que nadie lo viera. Gracias al porche cerrado, el pelirrojo se sintio un poco mejor. Ahí había menor oportunidad de que alguien lo viera y oh, ¡quizá Deidara podría sacarlos por la puerta trasera y ellos podrían hacer su escape mas rápido sin ningún testigo! Eso sonaba como una muy buena idea para Sasori aunque significaba de hecho entrar a la casa del niño peste.

Con el puño temblando, tocó ligeramente la puerta. Primero nadie contestó, asi que tocó un poco mas fuerte. Podía escuchar un tenue ruido viniendo de adentro. Presionando su oreja en la puerta de madera, trató de escuchar mas claro el sonido. ¿Estaban... gritando? ¿O parecía musica realmente alta? El sabía que a sus vevinos les gustaba reproducir música a alto volúmen en la noche. Su madre hizó el comentario sobre que ellos aman la fiesta pero descuidan a su hijo, lo que fuera que eso significara. Rindiendose en tratar de esuchcar mejor, tocó esta vez mas fuerte y por mas tiempo hasta que por fin casi golpea a alguien en la cara.

"¡Ah, perdón!" dijo a la vez que el rubio esquivó torpemente el puño. "Vine para..." Sasori se detuvo cuando miro bien a la persona que casi golpeaba. El cabello largo y rubio cuidadosamente cepillado y arreglado con una cinta roja brillante. Su piel estaba libre de imperfecciones ocacionales y sin suciedad. Lo que atrajó mas la atención de Sasori fue el hecho de que el niño... el niño estaba usando un vestido de manga larga y flats. "¿Deidara...?"

El niño rubio sonrió "¡Ow vamos! Me reconociste, ¿eh? Debe significar que no funcionó, hm."

"¿Que... no funcionó?" Sasori preguntó lentamente, aun conmocionado.

"¡Mi disfraz!" el niño hizo puchero.

Sasori frunció sus delgadas cejas. ¿Porque Deidara necesitaría un disfraz?

El rubio arrugó su nariz y sorbió un poco, "Imaginé que no querrías aparecer con el niño peste, hm. Deje a mi mama vestirme con algo lindo como ella siempre quiso. Papi enfureció y dijo que lucía como una niña, ¡pero eso esta bien! Si parezco una niña, la gente no sabra que me invitaste ¡hm!"

El pelirrojo miro fijamente al niño en el vestido. El de hecho sabía que los otros niños le llamaban peste... y el tambíen sabía que Sasori en realidad no quería invitarlo. Ahora Sasori se sentía algo mal por el rubio. "No tenias que..."

"¿Ya es hora de la fiesta?" El rubio preguntó, trajendo la memoria de Sasori de vuelta.

Sasori solo pudo asentir.

Deidara sonrió, "¡Genial! ¡Dejame ir por tu regalo super rápido! Puedes venir si quieres"

El pelirrojo dio un paso y entró a la casa del rubio mientras este desaparecia de su vista, revolotenado el vestido. Sasori miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la sala de estar. Pero no era para nada como en su casa. Había un monton de desorden y basura tirada. Ellos tenían también una pequeña televisión y dos sillones andrajosos. No se preguntaba porque Deidara prefería estar afuera. Sasori no pudo evitar preguntarse como luciria la habitación del rubio. ¿Estaría sucio también? ¿Tal vez infestado de gusanos y crayones rotos? ¿Fotos cubiertas de tierra sobre las paredes? El pelirrojo no tuvó mucho tiempo para pensar cuando escuchó a Deidara bajando las escaleras corriendo.

"¡Okey dokey! Lo tengo justo aquí" Deidara sonrió, sosentiendo un papel cuidadosamente enrollado.

Sasori arqueó una ceja, pero no preguntó sobre ello. En lugar, escoltó a Deidara hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron, su madre saludó tiernamente al pequeño rubio. Aparentemente no era raro que el _niño_ estuviese usando un vestido. Sasori sabía una cosa, no importa que tan lindo encontrara su madre a Deidara, Sasori nunca jamás usaría un vestido. Deslizando sus abrigos y atando apropiadamente sus zapatos, Sasori y su famila se subieron a su camioneta, incluyendo a Deidara. El niño con el vestido se sentó en el asiento de atrás en seguida de Sasori, sosteniendo el regalo para el pelirrojo. Examinando al rubio, Sasori tenía que admitir que el chico se limpió bien y en realidad se las arregló para verse _bonita_.

No era totalemte el vestido lo que hacía ver al rubio lindo, el chico de hecho tenía su cabello realmente lindo y su rostro igual. Cuando el niño lo cachó mirandolo, Deidara le dió una sonrisa timida. Sasori se sonrojó y rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. ¡No era como si le gustara ese estúpido niño peste!

Una vez que llegaron al restaurante, Sasori encontró que habian sido los primeros en llegar. Su miedo por que sus compañeros de clase le vieran llegar con Deidara se esfumó. Un problema menos por el cual preocuparse. Ahora, por su puesto, sabía que el niño tendría que estar con el durante la fiesta. Asi que estaría seguro de ganar algunas miradas extrañas. Estaría de acuerdo con eso cuando el tiempo llegara. Por ahora solo tenía que esperar la llegada de sus invitados. Odiaba mas que todo esa parte, esperar. Por suerte, mientras esperaban su madre les dió unas cuantas monedas para jugar algun juego de la zona de arcade. Detras de el, Deidara lo seguía como un cachorro obediente. Esto irritó al pelirrojo y le hacía tener un tic en el ojo, así que cuando estaban suficientemente lejos volteó hacia el rubio. "No tienes que seguirme, ¿sabes? Puedes ir a jugar cualquier juego que quieras".

Deidara frunció un poco el ceño, "Pero..." pausó, pareciendo avergonzado "No se como jugar la mayoría de esos juegos..." La ultima parte fue casi murmurada.

Sasori suspiró y agarró la cintura del rubio. Al contacto repentino, Deidara se sacudió sorpendiendo a Sasori. El pelirrojo miró al rubio con ojos amplios.

"L-Lo siento, me asustaste, hm."

Sip. Este niño era definitivamente un rarito. "Ok... Uh, perdón. Bueno, sigueme y te mostraré un juego divertido" Le indicó al chico seguirle de nuevo y le mostró el camino hacia un juego facil. Un juego simple de Whack-a-bijuu. "Tomas una moneda y la pones aquí", Sasori instruyó. "Así el juego empieza. ¿Vez como esos mounstros pequeños salen de los agujeros? Bueno pues tomas este mazo y los golpeas con el. Así" Dijo, pegandole a un shukaku en la cabeza. Hizó un ligero rugido y se escabulló hacia abajo derrotado. "Toma" Sasori gentilmente tomó la mano de Deidara y le hizo sostener el martillo de juguete. "Ahora, solo..." con su mano encima de la del rubio, golpeo otro bijuu en su pobre cabezilla. Sasori se alejó y Deidara le miró con la cara roja. "¿Que? Vamos, haz un intento".

"¿A-asi?" tartamudeó nerviosamente y apenas le dio un muy ligero golpe a un kyuubi.

Sasori negó con la cabeza "Debes golpearlo mas fuerte asi se irá hacia abajo"

Deidara frunció sus cejas, "Pero ellos son tan lindos, hm... no quiero lastimarlos"

"Si, pero ellos son monstruos" El pequeño pelirrojo burló, ya que era obvio "Ellos lastiman perosnas todo el tiempo. Los moustros merecen ser lastimados"

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido..."

Sasori rodó sus ojos. El solo quería ya ir a jugar. De hecho, pudó ver alguno de sus compañeros frente a la puerta. Necesitaba darse prisa. "¿Alguna vez fuiste lastimado por alguien? Solo pretende que es ese alguien y dale un buen martillazo en la cabeza."

Deidara mordio su labio y miró como el juego terminaba, tomando su vaso, que la madre de Sasori le entregó amablemente, insertó otra moneda. El juego empezó otra vez y esta vez, Deidara dió un poderoso golpe a la cabeza del bijuu.

"Vez, sabía que podrias hacerlo" Sasori sonrió. "Voy a ir a jugar otros por mi cuenta. Mi mama vendrá y nos dirá cuando sea tiempo de iniciar la fiesta". El chico esperó por la respuesta de Deidara, pero parecía que estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego por el momento. "Muy bien..." el pelirrojo murmuró, alejandose lentamente,

Apesar de la probablemente peor fiesta de la historia, Sasori estaba sorprendentemente pasandola bien. Pudo estar con algunos de sus compañeros después de todo. Especificamente su mucho mas alto compañero Kakuzu y el callado de Itachi. Esos dos no eran lo peor y Sasori podía al menos pararse con ellos a hablar. Cuando ambos "amigos" llegaron, se juntó con ellos hasta que fuera hora de la fiesta. Ese era el plan de todas formas. Sasori sencillamente estaba empezando a pasar un buen rato. Entonces el _lo vió._ No había sido consiente del hecho de que habían personajes live-action. Seguto, el había visto los trajes de animales antes de que los trabajadores cerraran el escenario. Aún asi, gente en disfraces gigantes y peludos eran simplemente lo peor. Por supuesto, sabía que tan solo era un empleado metido en un caluroso traje, pero algo en su apariencia le parecía terrorifico a Sasori y debido a que era su cumpleaños, sabía que ellos intentarían hablar con el. El no quería y no dejaría que eso pasara. Buscando la manera de escapar, Sasori se excusó con sus amigos. "Tengo que ir al baño" mintió.

Corrió aparentemente hacia los baños hasta que estuviera fuera de la visión de sus amigos. Justo cuando estaba apunto de esconderse ahí, uno de esos fenómenos disfrazados lo vió y comenzó a caminar hacia el. Sasori estuvo cerca de gritar en pánico. Pero en vez de eso, siendo el hombre de diez años mas valiente que pudo ser, corrió al rededor del bijuu gigante tan rapido como para empujar al repugnante ser y alejarse lo mas posible. Deseseperadamente, el pelirrojo buscó un lugar donde esconderse. Su mundo entero parecía estar dando vueltas, niños y criaturas gigantes sofocandolo. A la distancia había un lugar seguro. Los túneles de plástico en el área de juegos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas pequeñas le permitieron hasta que llegó al túnel en el cual solo subes y subes hasta que finalmente decides deslizarte hacia abajo. Sin embargo, planeó quedarse allí arriba. Olviden la fiesta de cumpleaños, el tan solo quería volver a casa ya. ¿Por que tuvieron que escojer ese lugar de entre todos los lugares?

Iban tan solo diez minutos desde que la fiesta supuestamente inció y la madre de Sasori estaba desesperada. Su esposo hacia lo mejor por tratar de calmarla y asegurarle a su esposa que su hijo no estaba perdido y solo estaba probablemente jugando por ahi o algo asi.

"¡Cancelaremos la fiesta y pediremos ayuda para busqueda y rescate!" La madre del pelirrojo estaba estresada. "¡Le he preguntado como a diez trabajadores si no han visto pero nadie lo ha hecho! ¿¡Como pudiste perderlo!? ¡Tiene el cabello rojo como una flama por el amor de Dios!"

"Querida" El padre de Sasori suspiró "Hablé con algunos de los invitados y dijeron que fue al baño hace unos minutos. Tal vez solo esta tieniendo algún problemilla..."

Deidara, quien estaba sentado en el piso cerca de las mesas, frunció el ceño. No entendía porque todo mundo estaba haciendo tanto alboroto. No es como si Sasori hubiera ido lejos. De hecho, justo antes lo había visto asomar la cabeza para ver a travéz de la gran esfera al final de los túneles que colgaban en el aire. No era como si estuviera tratando de esconderse lo mejor posible, ¡incluso Deidara conocía mejores lugares para esconderse! Le dio a su aniño de dulce otra lamida mientras pensaba, mordisqueando un poco en la esquina. Parece que debería decirle al pelirrojo que su mama estaba triste...

Arriba en los tubos Sasori se sentía a salvo. ¡Esos raros fenomentos disfrazados jamas le encontrarian en los túneles! Suspirando, el pelirrojo se arrecargo contra la pared de plastico. Había visto su familia hace un momento, su madre parece preocupada, pero estaba seguro que no era nada grave. Justo cuando pensó que estaría en verdadera paz, un niño vino a cuatra patas hacia el. "Oye niño, vete. Yo llegué primero."siseó

"Eso no esta muy bien, hm..." Una voz familiar murmuró.

Sasori parpadeó y giró anonado. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Alguien acaba de encontrarlo!? "¿Que quieres?" el pelirrojo bufó.

Deidara se acomodó y se sentó en seguida del pelirrojo. "¿Que estas haciendo aqui arriba?" preguntó, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Sasori.

"Me escondo..." el pelirrojo informó. "Ahora vete y dejame esconderme solo"

"Si, claro" Deidara rió "¡Este escondite no es bueno para nada! Además, tu mama esta preocupada por ti. Deberías ir ahí abajo."

"¡M-Me niego!" Sasori chasqueó. De ninguna manera bajaría donde estuvieran esas estúpidas mascotas aún rondando por ahí.

El rubio hizo puchero, "¿Por que no?"

El pelirrojo apretó sus delgados labios. No iba a decirle al niño peste que estaba asustando de las mascotas.

Deidara alzó su mano, con el anillo de caramelo apenas aferrado a sus delgados dedos.

Sasori arqueó una ceja al gesto, ligeramente disgustado y algo curioso. "Uh..."

"Gané esto, hm"

"¿Ok...?" Sasori estaba aún confundido.

Deidara regresó su mano y mordisqueó de nuevo el caramelo. "Ya que me enseñaste a como jugar ese juego. I-Intenté guardar este premio para ti, pero se veía tan delicioso a-asi que lo lamí un poco, hm. Y-Y está muy bueno."

Sasori jadeó "No entiendo que tratas de decir..."

"Creo que eres super genial y me gustas mucho, hm. P-Por lo que estoy tratando d-de animarte, por que se como se siente" El niño tropezaba con sus palabras.

"¿Que estas-?"

Deidara finalmente miró a Sasori con su único ojo azul vísible. "Te estas escondiendo porque tienes miedo, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡Q-Que!? ¡No!" Sasori se tensó, tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Deidara sacudió su cabeza, golpeando con sus hebras rubias la cara de Sasori debido a la cercania. "¡Mentiroso, hm!" gritó.

"¡Oye! ¡No grit-!"

"Yo tambíe me escondo cuando tengo miedo" El rubió admitió con tono suave.

Sasori abrió su boca, pero rapidamente cerrandola. Por fin, después de un momento de silencio, suspiró rendido. "No me gustan los tipos en esos disfraces peludos"

Deidara pareció asombrado, "¿En serio, hm? Yo creo que son graciosos"

"Son estúpidos..." Sasori murmuró.

Deidara rió y antes de que el pelirrojo replicara, abrazó al otro chico. "¡Esta bien! No dan tanto miedo si tienes a alguien mas contigo. ¡Yo puedo tener miedo de ellos también!"

Sasori le dió la niño una mirada de incredulidad. "No, ¡no puedes!" discutió. "¡No te puede dar miedo algo que no te asusta!"

"¡Si puedo!" Deidara saco su lengua "¡Si puedo! ¡Si puedo!"

El pelirrojo gruñó, "Incluso si pudierás, ¿por que lo harías?"

Las mejillas de Deidara se tornaron rojas. "Ya te lo dije, ¡hm! Me gustas mucho"

"Pero a mi no me gustas" Sasori dijo sin pensar realmente "Además, ¡a los niños no les puede gusta otros niños! ¡Es raro!"

Las mejillas del rubio permanecieron rojas y su sonrisa nerviosa no vaciló. "Lo... lo se..." murmuró con una voz que no iba con su apariencia. "Y eso esta bien, porque no tienes que. Aún asi me gustas, ¡y quiero que seas feliz sin importar que! ¡hm!"

Sasori frunció el ceño.

Sacando algo de su manga, Deidara le entegó al pelirrojo su regalo "Toma, puedes abrirlo ahora asi los demas no se burlaran por mi regalo"

El pelirrojo tomó el algo arrugado rollo de papel y lo deshizo extendiendolo completamente. Era un dibujo. Un simple dibujo de un lindo gatito.

"Te gustan los gatos ¿verdad? Te veo jugar con uno de tras de tu casa a veces. Lo dibujé igual que como luce en la vida real".

Realmente se parecía a su mascota, o casi mascota. No podía mantener el gatito ya que su padre era alergico a su pelo. Era extraño, aun tocando el regalo que Deidara dibujo para el. "Gracias..."

Deidara le sonrió al pelirrojo por aceptar su regalo. "¡Estuve toda la noche dibujandolo para ti!"

Por alguna razón, Sasori sintió algo cálido y confuso en su interior. Miró al extáctico rubio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Deidara no era tan malo. Ni si quiera era maloliente ni nada asi. Decho, el rubio era realmente lindo. De verdad, muy muy lindo. Como una pequeña sonrisa, Sasori extendió y tomo la mano de Deidara. Miro el dulce en su dedo y lo acerco a su boca para probarlo.

"¡O-oye!" Deidara se sonrojó.

"¿Que?" Preguntó, sacando el caramenlo de su boca. "Dijiste que ibas a darmelo de todos modos"

El rubio trató de esconder su cara de tras de su cabello "P-P-pero... Yo lo lamí"

"¿Y?"

"Tienes mis gérmenes... ¿¡Que tal si la peste se te cantagia también!?"

Sasorí rodó sus ojos "Se dice _contagia,_ y no eres una peste"

Deidara frunció el ceño "Si lo soy..."

"No. no lo eres" Sasori dijó y comió mas del aniño de caramelo.

"¡Oyeeee!" El rubio gimió. "¡Para, hm! Te contagiaras de mi peste y yo no quiero que seas una peste!" Deidara trato de quitar su mano, pero el pelirrojo era mucho mas fuerte,

Sasori bufó "Ya te lo dije, no eres una peste" Dejo ir la mano del chico. Con movimientos nerviosos, Sasori le dió un beso tímido en la mejilla. "Y aunque fueras una peste, entonces yo también lo seré"

Deidara chilló y se alejo "¡¿Por que hiciste eso!?"

"Por que me gustas, dah" Sasori explicó como si fuera obvio como si no lo hubiese negado hace algunos segundos.

"Pero dijiste que yo no te gustaba, ¡hm!"

Sasori bufó "Bueno, ahora si"

"¡P-Pero dijiste era raro que a los niños les gusten otros niños!"

El pelirrojo contempló su nuevo interes descubierto. "Bueno, ahora ya no"

El rostro de Deidara estaba completamente rojo y unas lagrimas se esmpezaban a formar en sus ojos. "Por favor no me mientas" lloró.

Sasori jadeó en sorpresa y se arrastro hacia el rubio. "¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo juro!" prometió. "¡De verdad me gustas también!" Tomó ambas manos de Deidara "Creo que eres super lindo y genial. ¡No eres una peste en absoluto! ¿¡A quien le importa lo que los demas piensen!?"

Deidara sorbió por la nariz y usó su manga para limpiarse la cara. "Solo lo dices por que si, hm"

Sasori negó con su cabeza y besó la mejilla del rubio otra vez. "¿Vez? ¡Estoy siendo sincero!" Continuó besando el rostro del chico, incluso llendo mas lejos para darle un inocente beso en los labios, "No volveré a la fiesta sin ti".

"Pero ¿Que hay sobre los tipos peludos?"

Sasorí se tensó, apretando un poco mas la mano de Deidara. "Si tu.. si tu sostienes mi mano no tendré miedo"

Deidara mordió su labio inferior, "Pero todos tus amigos verán..."

"¡No me importa!" El pelirrojo exclamó. "Ellos no son realmente mis amigos de todas formas, ¡pero tu puedes serlo! Tu serás mi mejor amigo."

Eso atrapó la atención del rubio, "Jamás he tenido un mejor amigo..."

Sasori sonrió, "Ahora lo tienes y vamos a ser los mejores amigos por siempre"

"Eso es mucho tiempo" Deidara sonrió.

"Mhmmm" El pelirrojo asintió.

Llegando a un acuerdo y a una nueva amistad, Sasori y Deidara gatearon y deslizaron juntos por el tunel mientras se tomaban de las manos para regresar a la fiesta el pelirrojo. Al ver a su hijo, la madre de Sasori lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Sasori! ¡No puedes desaparecerte asi! ¿Donde habías estado?" Preguntó su madre estresada.

"Se estaba escondiendo" Deidara informó dentras del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo bufó, "Oye, dijiste que no lo dirías, ¡mocoso!"

Deidara le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo mientras movia sus dedos, recordadole al pelirrojo que aún tenia que decirle a todos.

Sasori se alejó de su madre y levanto sus manos agarradas. "Tengo algo que decirle a todos aquí" Anunció lleno de orgullo. Una vez que todos mantuvieron silencio, el pelirrojo continuó. "El es Deidara y es mi mejor amigo".

La madre de Sasori le miró tiernamente, "Ow, eso es muy dulce, cielo. Estoy feliz de que se hicieran amigos".

"¡Sip!" Sasori sonrió. Ignorando a los demás jaló a Deidara en el asiento a un lado suyo. "Puedes sentarte aquí junto a mi". Inclinandose, y sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa, Sasori le dió a su nuevo mejor amimgo un beso en la mejilla. Nadie dijo nada, pero por seguro todos fueron testigos. El pelirrojo se reusó a soltar la mano del rubio, ni aunque ya le estuviese empezando a sudar por el contacto. Cuando las mascotas se reunieron al rededor y trajeron el pastel, Sasori no sintió miedo como antes. No ahora que tenía a su mejor amigo, se sentía mas valiente.

Es cuando Sasori decidió su deseo. Despues de que todos cantaran la canción de cumpleaños, miró hacia el rubio tímido y sonrió. Teniendo en mente su deseo antes de soplar las velas. Los invitados festejaron y Sasori le sonrió a Deidara quien le devolvió el gesto.

" _Deseo que Deidara sea mi mejor amigo por siempre"_


End file.
